pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Impulse Rifle
The Impulse Rifle is a high-accuracy weapon developed as a part of Project 9. Due to its massive success, the series was continued. This is the I-9 model. From the Manual ''A powerful weapon that rewards accuracy, the new Impulse Rifle model I-9 features vast improvements over the old I-3 model, with improved capacitors and acceleration plates. In addition, it builds on the inbuilt cooling systems that replaced the I-1's air cooling in the I-3, replacing the previously steel, vacuum-sealed coolant tubes with superior Abyssalite ones. '' Overview Originally developed as a part of Project 9, the Impulse Rifle soon saw use in many more places. Assault Commanders favor it due to the exceptional handling, the immense power per shot, and the high rate of fire this weapon offers, although it suffers from a relatively low clip capacity which can be drained in mere seconds without proper trigger control. Past Models The I-1 was the first of the Impulse Rifle models. Made using exclusively terrestrial materials, the I-1 excelled on Earth, but suffered heavily offworld due to the lack of a dedicated cooling unit. It only held 20 shots in a standard clip. It was notable for being the proportionately most faulty version: Exactly 1/3 of all the I-1s have catastrophically malfunctioned. However, only three were ever made, so statistically the fewest total have failed. It was also notable for being the most accurate of the three with very little accuracy loss and no recoil. However, the creation of the Impulse Assault Rifle, which featured fixed acceleration plates, dethroned it. It was eventually scrapped in favor of the I-3. The I-3 was the first model designed for extraterrestrial use, and featured inbuilt cooling, an improved Impulse Core, and an extended clip capable of holding 25 rounds. Only two of the fourteen made have failed, and these were minor failures. In addition, it was the first model to feature a nonlethal mode of fire—something carried on to all future models. It has earned the reputation of the most reliable, but also the least accurate—an issue with the manufacturing of the acceleration plates led to a deviation of around 5cm from the bulls-eye at 100m range. Nonetheless, it was a fine model, and is still seen in use occasionally. The I-9 is by far the most improved version, being used widely even today. The coolant systems were upgraded, the acceleration plates were corrected, and the capacitors were improved yet again to be able to fit 5 more rounds into the same clip. In addition to this, an attachment point was created to allow the attachment of an Impulse Rifle Assault Stock, which effectively transforms the weapon into a slightly weaker but more versatile version of the Impulse Assault Rifle. Approximately 5 failures have been recorded so far, only 1 catastrophic. Trivia *The shots will dissipate after 3000 meters—the energy will have weakened enough to stop containing itself. *This is notorious for being one of the most powerful weapons in existence—it can damage through not only physical but also energy shields by overloading them. *A starcraft-based derivative was suggested, but was never developed.